hiltrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wirt Minnow
Wirt is a young man in his late teens that grew up in the Seeker faction. Early life His parents, while working through decrypting data on old computers, took care of extinct aquatic species for more pay and food privileges. He grew up happy, his parents often finding photographs of strange unique fish from a bygone era and giving him hope and care that the mysteries of the ship would be found. His mother and father believed they were close to finding the truth through their work as decryptionists. At the age of 15 however, everything changed. His parents were found killed along with multiple endangered animals in their study exhibit. The official story was one such animal, "The Large Squid", broke free and killed everything through instinct. Wirt however, couldn't believe that was case as the squid had never shown signs of aggression before. However, there was no proof of any foul play and friends claimed Wirt was simply in denial. No one wanted to hurt Seekers, they reasoned. Wirt grew up the next three years alone and paranoid that someone had murdered his parents, preventing them from learning the truth. Certain Death Main article: Certain Death Wirt Minnow quickly solidified himself as one of the top Seeker agents, poring through the known regions of the ship, desperately seeking any information that could be found. By teaming up with Lokva, he was able to help uncover more ancient recordings than hardly any Seeker before him, even infiltrating two Condemned temples in an effort to find new records. When the full truth was discovered, that he and all others on board The Conglomerate vessel were descendants of the Los Lobos civilization, the three factions united to work together for their future and their eventual revenge, and through a sequence of fights and struggles that destroyed the ship's cockpit, the Conglomerate crash lands on a habitable planet. Wirt left behind the main housing areas, preferring instead to build himself a small cottage by the ocean where he can study sea animals, carrying on his parent's work. Personality He doesn't make friends easy and often gets scared of situations he's in. He also reveals what he finds rarely, fearing anyone could be a traitor. He's not a bad person though, just takes time to earn his friendship. However, his mutation gives him the following advantages - his DNA has been infused with sea creatures. Like the octopus, his skin can change color with the environment giving him a camouflage effect if need be. He also has excellent sonar, like the dolphin, so his hearing is good. For defense, the jellyfish's power courses through his veins (giving his skin a light blue tint). If grabbed on to, (punched, kicked etc...) an enemy will feel a slight electrical shock. This effect isn't powerful though, just uncomfortable at its least and painful at its worst. An additional side effect is the development of visible boils on his face which cause a nearly constant pain.